


Pandemonium

by sabby1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1
Summary: He navigates through the masses with four drinks carefully balanced between his hands. One day he will learn not to pick ‘scissors’ when Izzy challenges him for refill duty.Alec is having a hard time at club Pandemonium.





	Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.
> 
> I don't know what rode me, but here it is. Enjoy.

Pandemonium is, as always, complete pandemonium. It’s barely midnight, and the club is full to burst; beautiful people in sexy outfits are mashed together so tightly, it’s hard to tell where one ends and the next one starts.

Alec is head and shoulders above it all but just barely. Some ladies in 5-inch stiletto heels are definitely taking a shot at his title as tallest person in the crowd.

He navigates through the masses with four drinks carefully balanced between his hands. One day he will learn not to pick ‘scissors’ when Izzy challenges him for refill duty.

Someone grabs his ass in passing. Alec has just enough wherewithal to raise the highball glasses above his head and steady them. Disaster averted. He rolls his eyes and keeps moving. No point starting a fight with four expensive drinks in his hands.

He can see his people across the room, crowded into a circular booth, saving their spot. Thirty more feet of dancefloor gauntlet and he’ll be there.

Jace is making out with Maia, a lapse in judgement both of them will regret in the morning. Izzy is squished between Simon and Raphael. Both guys look uncomfortable in their own way. Neither of them is the club-hopping type, but they both love Alec’s little sister, so they put up with it. Only Alec loves her enough to get drinks, though.

He’s almost there, just a couple more steps.

Someone heavy barrels into the center of his back, vaulting him forward. Alec goes flying. He feels the cold wet glass slip between his fingers. Four drinks in all shades of the rainbow spill everywhere; mostly over expensive silk and leather. Alec crashes painfully to his knees, catches himself with one hand on the booth and the other on the edge of the table.

His face is an inch away from the leather clad crotch garnished with a mix of alcohol and decorative fruit.

“Fuck!”

He roars the word at full volume, throat vibrating as he draws out the single vowel.

Alec looks up, shoulders tight, face twisted in a snarl, ready to turn around and kill whoever made him spill his drinks.

Magnus’s kohl lined eyes are sparkling with mirth and something else; something hot and heavy that promises wicked things.

Alec doesn’t use profanity. Ever. Except when they’re having sex. Then he does it a lot.

Magnus grins.

Alec gulps.

As if on cue, the heavy electronic sounds of Lords of Acid start pumping through the club.

Magnus waves his hand. His clothes are clean. The highball glasses have magically reassembled themselves; four picture perfect drinks sit on the table.

“You only have to ask,” he purrs.

Magnus slides into Alec’s arms and slips his tongue into Alec’s mouth like liquid silk and filthy hot sex in a dark alley.

Alec barely notices the dozens of people they bump into on their way out of the club.

Fin


End file.
